


The INKVINCIBLE Serum

by TumTarum



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Fat - Freeform, Gen, Mad Science, Side Effects, Stomach noises, Vore mention, Weight Gain, Zenda is present so ofc she will mention vore, hyper fat, sfw, side effects more like WIDE effects amirite, unwilling weight gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TumTarum/pseuds/TumTarum
Summary: Eletta, an "Ink Weapon Innovator", needs to sucker someone into trying her new invincibility serum. The side effects end up causing big trouble!
Comments: 1





	The INKVINCIBLE Serum

Eletta was ecstatic.

The intelligent Inkling woman could be considered a “mad scientist,” but she preferred the term “ink weapon innovator.” Hours upon hours of development went into her latest work: a serum that would be sure to break all ink battles. Researching the technology that made battle gear able to boost ink resistance and defense, she had come up with a concoction that would effectively raise enemy-ink tolerance to a point where splatting them would be impossible.

Or at least, she was pretty sure that’s what it would do. She hadn’t tested the latest version yet.

“The last version of INKVINCIBLE caused invulnerability for about 10 seconds,” Eletta muttered to herself, adjusting her half-rim glasses. “This one should be able to last throughout an ENTIRE splatfest, if I did it right…” 

The brownish-yellow liquid illuminated a small portion of the room. Eletta wrinkled her nose. It was pretty to look at, but absolutely not something that she was willing to guzzle. The previous INKVINCIBLE hadn’t even glowed and was hard enough to choke down. 

“Who do I know that’ll eat any-” Eletta didn’t even need to finish her sentence to think of her friend, Zenda. Zenda was an Inkling who was quite renowned for her ability to eat things- no- _people_. Drinking a liquid was easier than swallowing someone whole. The scientist grabbed her phone and made the call.

_Boooooop…. Boooooop…_

“Yeah! What’s up?” Zenda’s familiar voice answered. 

A wide smile crept across Eletta’s lips. “Hey, Zenda, it’s Eletta. Can you drink something for me?” 

“Is it you in your squid form? You finally gonna let me vore you?” Zenda excitedly asked.

Eletta sighed. She should’ve known Zenda would take it that way. “No. Not today. I actually need your help drinking my latest invention.” 

“Oh…” Zenda’s tone clearly showed disappointment. “Depends, then. What’s in it for me?”

“Invulnerability to ink weaponry for a full day, give or take a few hours. You do a lot of battling; it’d come in handy.”

“E-LETTA!” Zenda’s voice was so loud it caused Eletta to fumble the phone in her hands for a few moments. “That’s CHEATING! You know I’m not into that kinda biz!”

Eletta groaned. “Okay. Fine. Do you know anyone with relatively low morals?”

“You word things so funny sometimes,” Zenda snickered. 

“ _Seriously,_ Zenda.” 

“Alright soooo… someone who cheats at turf war that _isn’t_ you?”

Eletta winced, thinking about having to drink the glowing fluid. She swallowed the ink-spit building up in her throat. “Yes. Obviously I want someone that isn’t me.” 

“I’m JOKING, Eletta. When did you say you were gonna test this thing?”

“As soon as Inklingly possible.” 

“Alright! Everything should be all set up then!” 

“What?” 

“I already texted someone. She’s on her way. You can thank me later!”

Eletta was confused. “Wait, Zenda who-”

_Boop! Boop! Boop!_

Eletta took a deep breath. It wasn’t what she had planned, but it turned out for the best. She at least had someone that was going to drink the serum that wasn’t her. That’s all she really wanted, anyway.

-

It had been about half an hour when there was a knock on the door. 

Eletta opened the door and immediately closed it. 

A few pounds on the door were followed by shouting. “Hey, what the shell! I thought you _desperately_ wanted someone to test your new weapon?” 

Eletta opened the door again, looking up at her “guest.” It was exactly who she thought it was- the tall, pink Inkling woman who she had the “pleasure” of being splatted by time and time again. It never even occurred to Eletta that her super-buffed gear was constantly being targeted by another person who was cheating the system. She hated to admit her and this woman, no, _her rival_ , had any similarities. 

“Rosalyn,” Eletta grumbled. 

“Eletta,” Rosalyn responded, smiling nervously. “I can’t believe you, of all people, are okay with me just... coming into your house and testing out something to up your game. I’m kinda honored, honestly? You always do the _coolest_ stuff with your gear.” 

Eletta, and her ears, perked up a little bit. Did Rosalyn think she would be testing out new gear? This was almost too good to be true. Eletta would _finally_ be more prepared than Rosalyn for once. 

“Haha, yes, my gear is rather unique,” Eletta grinned, motioning for Rosalyn to follow her in. “The Green Striped LS I’m wearing right now has 6 sub slots on it- all filled with swim speed up.” 

“I know, I know. Anyone who gets splatted by you can see that. So what am I testing today? A modded weapon? New ability?” 

“Hmm, well, it’s kind of a modified version of Ink Armor,” Eletta explained. She felt her three hearts drop a little bit. She hadn’t wanted Rosalyn to know that it wasn’t gear she would be testing.

“Oh! So it’s a new special, then!” 

The scientist sighed in relief. “Yes. It’s a new special.” 

“Well come _on,_ don’t leave me hanging. I wanna test it out!” 

“Follow me.” 

Rosalyn followed Eletta into the basement, taking in her surroundings. Ability chunks were scattered all over the floor. Modified weapons hung neatly on the walls, some with sticky notes attached, others looking more worn out. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a brownish-yellow glow coming out of a test tube. 

“Oh gross!” Rosalyn wrinkled her nose. “What’s that? Toxic salmonid piss?” 

Eletta couldn’t help but laugh. “No, no, that’s not quite it.” 

“Whatever it is, it sure looks gross.”

“Yeah, doesn’t it?” Eletta’s lips parted into a wide smile, looking at her victim. “Shame you’ll have to drink the whole thing.” 

“WHAT?!” Rosalyn gasped, watching Eletta retrieve the tube from the rack.

“Well, I mean, if you DON’T want to be invulnerable for the entire splatfest this weekend, I can lend this power to somebody else…” 

“You’re trying to trick me into drinking that! I don’t care if someone else drinks it! Why would I care?”

“Well,” Eletta slowly moved the tube closer to her lips. “I guess if YOU aren’t going to drink it, I have no choice but to drink it myself. What a shame. I thought we’d finally be an even match.” 

“GIMME THAT!” Rosalyn snapped, quickly grabbing the tube out of Eletta’s hands and guzzling it down.

Eletta clenched her fist victoriously.

Rosalyn exhaled deeply after finishing the concoction. “There. I’m invincible now, and you aren’t. Didn’t you wanna test it?! Come on, just TRY to ink me up!” 

Eletta grabbed a modified E-Liter off the wall and promptly aimed it at Rosalyn. Rosalyn tightened her fists, bracing for impact. Eletta fired. 

“Didn’t feel a thing!” Rosalyn laughed, giving a thumbs up. “Do it again!”

Eletta snickered, aiming the gun again. She fired another shot, then another, and another. Rosalyn giggling as the ink did nothing to harm her… or so she thought.

_RRRRIP!_

Rosalyn flinched. “What was that?”

Eletta looked at Rosalyn. The pink inkling looked different somehow- her face seemed a bit rounder, her normally willowy figure was starting to hide underneath some pudge. The seams of the side of Rosalyn’s shirt were tearing open. Was INKVINCIBLE causing this? 

“Eh, who knows,” Eletta shrugged. “Anyway, I guess it works. So you can go off and do… whatever it was you were doing before.”

As they headed up the stairs, Rosalyn grinned.

“Thanks, Eletta,” Rosalyn said, “Whoa, those are some words I never thought I’d say. Can’t wait for the splatfest tonight!”

“Neither can I,” Eletta chuckled, eyes still on Rosalyn’s ripped seam.

-

Eletta had just grabbed her Flingza Roller when Dedf1sh’s “#4 dunno” suddenly rang through the air. 

“Cod clammit, always on my way out…” Eletta mumbled, pulling out her phone. “Who’s gonna beg me to join their team this time?” She saw Zenda’s name on the screen and answered.

“E!” Zenda squeaked. “I saw what you did to Rosalyn and I want in! I WANT IN!”

“Well, that’s what you get for skipping out on my offers,” Eletta scoffed. 

“Well, I wish I would’ve known your ‘offer’ would’ve given me a gut the size of the Crust Bucket!”

“Ah,” Eletta said, holding in laughter. It was too easy for her to imagine Rosalyn’s face upon noticing the side-effect. “Well, too bad, that was my only dose. I’m probably going to make more, once I see how effective it’s worked.”

“I think it worked great!” Zenda chirped.

“We’ll see.”

-

Almost as soon as Eletta arrived in the square, Zenda bolted towards her, grabbing her shoulders. 

“ELETTA! ELETTA! E! THEY CLOSED BLACKBELLY SKATEPARK CUZ OF ROSALYN!”

“Why? Did she crack the newly dried pavement or something?”

“No! E, they’re gonna have to call it Rosalyn Belly Skatepark from now on! She is a _perfect_ fit!” 

Eletta covered her mouth. She wasn’t sure whether to laugh or scream. 

“Eletta, you gotta see it. At first I was mad, ‘cuz I was looking forward to inking up the park again, but then I was just kinda awestruck? The size of her, man...” Zenda shook her head, giggling. “Off the Hook was even talking about it! You GOTTA see it!”

“I should take the time to admire my work, shouldn’t I?”

-

Rosalyn Belly Skatepark would absolutely be a better name for the site now.

Eletta and Zenda approached the now-massive inkling, whose flabby body was pressed up against every corner of what was once the skatepark. Now, it was just a basin to hold one supersized inkling woman. 

Eletta was indeed impressed, and poked her finger into the soft inkling flesh. “I’m not even sure what body part this is.”

“Uh, MY BUTT?!” Rosalyn screamed, twitching. The slight movement caused her entire mountainous body to ripple. “I can still FEEL THINGS _,_ you know!” 

Eletta’s hands scrunched in disgust. “My mistake!” 

“ _Eletta!_ ” Rosalyn hissed. “I _thought_ that was you! This was your plan all along, wasn’t it? Get me all hyped and ready to win a splatfest, and then make me into this… this… giant blob of a person? For what, so your team could win? That’s what this was, huh?”

“No!” Eletta screamed back. “I didn’t plan for this to happen at all! It was a side-effect I hadn’t accounted for!”

“Every shot of ink, every roller splat, _every slosh_ just makes me swell up more! I feel like a big ink sponge!”

A thunderous roar pierced the air, causing everyone nearby to jump. Well, everyone except for Zenda, who was all too familiar with this sort of sound.

“I know what that noise means!” Zenda chirped. “Hey, Rosalyn, you hungry?” 

Rosalyn scoffed. “I am NOT eating anyone, if that’s what you’re thinking!” A pause. “But yes. I’m starving.”

Zenda and Eletta looked at each other expectantly in silence for a few moments. Eletta let out a deep sigh. Guilt was finally starting to pierce the normally-sadistic Inkling’s heart. She looked back up at the towering Rosalyn.

“Fine, I’ll… I’ll get you all the food I can. But I’m gonna need help bringing it all back.” 

“Not with him right here you won’t!” Zenda shouted, pointing at the yellow food truck pulling up. 

“Crust Bucket to the rescue!” The tiger prawn called from the driver’s seat. 

“Crusty Sean?!” Rosalyn yelled. “Is that you?! You just look like a tiny orange dot from here…”

“Give me a few minutes to get everything up and running. Saw this whole thing go down on the news and couldn’t help but think you’re probably one hungry squid!” 

“There goes my last year’s Salmon Run tickets…” Eletta muttered.

“Oh puh-lease,” Zenda rolled her eyes. “It’s not like you get your gear’s stats naturally.”

-

As Sean was cooking up his biggest order ever, Eletta was trying to figure out the most efficient way to get the food up to Rosalyn’s mouth. She supposed she _could_ super-jump up there, but the food might fly out of her tentacles grip. Plus, super jumping that many times in a row would be exhausting. There had to be another way.

Other people had come to see just how big Rosalyn had gotten. Every so often, her stomach would make another horrible growl, each time longer than the last. She wasn’t sure whether she was more embarrassed or hungry.

“How did she get so big?” uttered an eel.

“Can’t imagine,” a sea urchin replied.

Eletta couldn’t help but overhear the conversation and at least somewhat explain things. After all, she was the one who caused it.

“Her body converts the ink to fat,” Eletta stated, feeling the public’s eyes shift from Rosalyn to her. “After a while, anyway. I’m not sure what _exactly_ caused this to happen, but.”

“So she goes fat instead of splat?” an Inkling man snorted twirling a pair of dualies around his fingers. “I gotta see this for myself.” He readied his dualies and started firing. Sure enough, Rosalyn’s body began expanding again as the ink splashed onto her.

The Inkling man looked impressed. “Cool,” he said. “She’s like a growing wall.”

“That’s IT!” Eletta screamed, an idea finally hatching. 

“What’s it?!” Rosalyn yelled.

“Order Up!” Crusty Sean finally announced. “Well, some of it, anyways.”

“Zenda, follow my lead!” Eletta said, grabbing her Flingza roller. 

“Uh, ok?”

Eletta started making a straight line of ink up Rosalyn’s massive body. She grabbed the bags of food that were sitting on Sean’s counter, then jumped into the ink, swimming up Rosalyn’s side.

“OH!” Zenda grinned, grabbing her Tentatek Splattershot to follow suit.

Eletta finally approached Rosalyn’s face, which had cheeks the size of balloons and seven chins. The scientist had never seen a face so fat.

“I’m so shucking hungry,” Rosalyn whined, her huge arms grabbing the bags of food out of Eletta’s arms. Everything was gone in one bite each. Luckily, Zenda had arrived with another batch. The booming roar, now beneath the two, proved their work was far from over.

Inklings and Octolings alike started taking notice of Eletta’s strategy and making their own trails on Rosalyn to bring her food. She was growing fatter and fatter with each new ink trail, her body first spilling over the old bounds of the skatepark, and eventually getting so big that the cement cracked beside her, creating large piles of rubble around her titanic, flabby self.

Rosalyn’s stomach growls were heard throughout Inkopolis, acting as a sort of rallying call for food trucks. The massive woman continued to eat and eat. 

Overhead, a helicopter caught Rosalyn’s attention, causing her to look down at her gigantic, ink coated body. Her eyes went wide with realization.

“Eletta…?” 

The scientist inkling wasn’t sure how many trips up and down Rosalyn she had made, but she sure was getting tired. “Are you finally full?”

“Maybe,” Rosalyn sighed. “But I just had a thought. Look at me. I’m huge and covered in Splatfest ink. So many people have come to help me an-“

“Cut the sap. Get to the point,” Eletta interrupted.

“Blackbelly’s wrecked, so I was thinking… I can’t feel ink on me or get splatted. But I also can’t move cuz I weigh like a bazillion tons now.”

“Yes.”

“Maybe… I could be a new _stage_?”

Eletta looked around. Rosalyn’s body did look like a landscape with the ink all over.

“Not sure how respawning would work,” Eletta said. “But… I’m sure I could work something out. And remember, you’re only invincible for the weekend, except… well, now that I think about it, I don’t think you getting splatted by ink is even a possibility now. Not at that size.”

“Permanent Invincibility. I like the sound of that,” Rosalyn grinned. Eletta felt a twinge of jealousy, typical of what she expected from her rival. “Who knows? Maybe they’ll add me into the regular stage rotation.” 

“Just so you know,” Eletta said, a glint in her eye. “I’m gonna be the best clam turf war player on this ‘new stage.’”

The massive inkling’s entire body jiggled as she laughed. “As if!”

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently started this two years ago. Sorry for the delay! I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
